


Trick or Treat

by ToxicTraitor



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 00:43:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17152094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToxicTraitor/pseuds/ToxicTraitor
Summary: Yuuto has a huge crush on Shun but he doesn't have the guts to ask him out on a date.  With Ruri's help, Yuuto manages to go out with Shun for a 'sort of' date at the Halloween Faire.





	Trick or Treat

Yuuto fiddles with his jacket zipper as he tries to calm down.  He feels so nervous that he is worried that he might start to sweat and if he starts to sweat then he’ll get sweaty and his clothes will get sweat stains and then…

 

Then Ruri just about smacks him in the back of his head.  He loves her, he truly does but he swears that she is rougher than her brother.  People always assume that she’s the more gentler of the two since she smiles more and speaks softly but Yuuto knows the truth.  Ruri Kurosaki is scary, truly terrifying. 

 

She doesn’t hold back around her brother.  Yuuto has seen her smack him several times and honestly, Shun deserved it every time.  Since Yuuto has seen her put her brother in his place, Yuuto has been scared of her.

 

“Hey Yuuto.  Shun left without us.  He really wanted a coffee and we were out so he’s in a bad mood.”  Ruri smiles sweetly. 

 

“I guess it’s just us then.”  Yuuto mumbles.

 

“Why are you sweating so much?”  Ruri’s keen eyes can never let this kind of thing go unnoticed.  “It’s almost winter.”

 

“Um, it’s nothing.”  Yuuto lies.

 

He swears that he sees a glint in her eyes.  “Nothing? Sounds like a whole lot of something to me.”

 

“I mean it!”

 

“Well…  Let me think…  Ms. Minami gave us all that homework and I know you finished it already because you told me that you did.  Ms. Kunikida wants to give us a quiz but it’s your best subject so you can’t be worried about that. What’s left?  Oh! I know. It’s Shun.”

 

“What?  Why would it be him?”  Yuuto sweats. 

 

“Because… you have a crush on him.”  Ruri answers.

 

“How did you find out that I have a crush on him?”  Yuuto demands.

 

“I didn’t.  You just admitted it though.”  Ruri smiles victoriously. She begins to walk away, with a smug skip in her step.  “Don’t be late for school, Yuuto.”

 

“Ruri!  Wait!” Yuuto runs to catch up with her.  “So, maybe I do have a crush on him. What should I do?”

 

“Leaving hints for him won’t work.  He’s clueless. You need to spell it out for him.”

 

Yuuto thinks for a moment.  “I don’t think I can do that.  I’m too nervous.”

 

“I can tell him.”  Ruri suggests. “Maybe if he starts dating you, he won’t be so mad when he finds out that I’m dating someone.”

 

“You can’t do that…”  Yuuto sighs in frustration.  

 

“I know.  Take him out, just the two of you.”

 

“He’ll be suspicious.” 

 

“Well…  The Halloween Faire is coming up soon.  I bought two tickets but I’ll let you have them.  We’ll tell Shun that we’re all going, then I’ll pretend that I can’t go and Shun will have to go with you… alone.” Ruri suggests.

 

“He won’t fall for that.”  Yuuto sighs.

 

“Yuuto, I’ve known that boy for my entire life.  He’s clueless and an idiot. Trust me, he has no clue what’s happening.”

 

Yuuto frowns, worried.

 

“It will be fine.”  Ruri promises as she turns to skip away again.

 

***

  
  


Shun is a total mess when Yuuto and Ruri arrive at their school.  He looks like he’s ready to kill anyone that dares to come too close to him.  He’s holding a cup in his hand, brooding over it as the steam waffs over his face.

 

“Hey.”  He mutters as Yuuto and Ruri approach him cautiously.

 

“Is that a coffee?”  Ruri asks, hopeful. She doesn’t want to have to spend the day with Shun when he hasn’t had his coffee.

 

Shun nods.  “It’s too hot.”

 

“Oh, well…  It will cool off soon, it’s so cold out today.”  Ruri smiles. “Speaking of cold, I guess it is the end of fall already…”

 

“Yeah.”  Shun grumbles.

 

Ruri jabs Yuuto hard in his ribs with her elbow, trying to signal to him to mention the Halloween Faire. 

 

“Oh!  The Halloween Faire!  I got us all tickets.”  Yuuto tries. Ruri gives him an approving smile.  “We should all go.”

 

“Sounds like fun.”  Shun shrugs. “I’m up for it.  How about you, Ruri?”

 

“Yep.  I can’t wait.”  Ruri smiles.

  
  


***

 

When the day finally approaches, Yuuto stands in front of his mirror and tries his best to look as good as possible.  He’s wearing his best clothes, at least… what he considers best. Maybe to some this look is too edgy but Yuuto thinks that Shun will appreciate it.  After all, they did share a similar aesthetic. 

 

He gets a text from Ruri as he heads out the door.

 

“The plan is a success.  He took the bait. He’s on his way to meet you now.”  She says. 

 

“Thanks, Ruri.”  Yuuto replies.

 

“You owe me curry for this.”

 

“Sure thing.” Yuuto promises.  “I’ll get you the ice cream you like too.”

 

It doesn’t take too long for Yuuto to walk to the city center.  It’s in the middle of everything and everywhere leads to it eventually.  The whole city is set up to make it easy to travel there.

 

Yuuto can feel his heart racing as he gets closer.  Soon, he’ll be on his first, sort of, date with Shun Kurosaki.  Did it count if Shun didn’t think of it as a date? Maybe this is wrong. Yuuto pauses, unsure what to do.

 

Should Yuuto just come out and say it?  Should he just let it be a friend thing?  He overthinks too much and almost ends up running into a tall man.

 

“Sorry.”  Yuuto mumbles out of reflex.  He hasn’t even seen the man’s face yet. 

 

The man turns out to be Shun.  He’s dressed darkly, something that would fit the mood for Halloween but it’s the same sort of thing he wears all year long.  His shirt just happens to have more skulls than usually.

 

“Ruri couldn’t make it.”  Shun frowns. “She’s not feeling well.”

 

“Oh no.”  Yuuto has to hide a nervous laugh.  “We can probably bring her a treat after we’re done here.”

 

“Yeah.  Those candied apples look good.”  Shun eyes the stand with the brightly colored fruits.  “She’d like one of those.”

 

“For now let’s… umm…  There’s a pumpkin patch.”  Yuuto suggests.

 

Shun shrugs in agreement and let’s Yuuto take him there.  The pumpkin patch has a few small carriages dragged along by a few small farm tractors.  They’re only big enough to carry about four people but somehow Shun and Yuuto end up on one alone.

 

“This looks like fun.”  Yuuto smiles, still nervous to his core.

 

“Yeah.  The pumpkins are kind of cool.”  Shun stares out at them. “Once you’ve seen one… You’ve seen them all though.”

 

“What about that one over there?  It’s shaped like a square.” Yuuto points to a cubed shaped pumpkin.

 

“Oh yeah.  That one over there has a twin.”  Shun points at a pair that are conjoined at the side.

 

Soon it becomes a competition to spot the strangest looking pumpkin.  At one point, Shun ends up leaning over Yuuto to point one out, he touches Yuuto’s knee with his hand and Yuuto can’t even concentrate on the game anymore.  All Yuuto can think about is Shun’s hand and how warm it is.

 

“I think I won.”  Shun announces after they finish their trip around the pumpkin patch.  “That one I showed you was definitely the best. I mean… it looked like a snake.”

 

“Yeah.  It looked like a huge noodle.”  Yuuto shakes his head. “Was it even a pumpkin?”

 

“I think so…”  Shun squints his eyes.  “It might have been a power cable.” 

 

“I’ll let you take the win if we go to the Hall of Mirrors next.”  Yuuto suggests.

 

“Let’s go.”  Shun agrees.

 

The Hall of Mirrors is pretty fun to run around through.  The mirrors distort their reflections until they almost look like their the same height.  Some of the reflections make them look like cartoon characters with big head or broad shoulders.  In the end, they’re laughing so hard that they can barely escape the maze without falling over.

 

Shun leans against the wall outside the Hall of Mirrors, resting against it while he tries to catch his breath.  Yuuto goes to lean against the wall next to him so that he can rest too.

 

“That was fun.  Too bad Ruri wasn’t here.  She would have really made fun of us.”  Shun chuckles. 

 

“Yeah, she would have.”  Yuuto sighs. “She would have made fun of your big head, for sure.”

 

“She already does that.”  Shun rolls his eyes. “Let’s go to the Haunted House next.”

 

Yuuto makes a face at the sound of it.  “Haunted House?”

 

“What?  Are you too scared?”  Shun teases.

 

“No!”

 

“You did jump a lot when you played Outlast.” Shun reminds.  “You shook like a leaf. I should have recorded it.”

 

“That was because of the jumpscares!”  Yuuto utters, defensely. “You would have jumped too if you were paying attention!”

 

“Come on, let’s go.  If you get scared, I’ll let you hold my hand.”  Shun offers. 

 

Yuuto is sure that Shun’s either joking or insinuating that he’s a child because only children hold someone’s hand when they were scared.  “Fine. I’ll do it.”

 

“It can’t be that bad.  There’s kids going in there.”

 

“Yeah, but they’re all crying when they come out of it.”  Yuuto frowns. 

 

“Uhhh…”  Shun scratches his head, concerned now.  “We’re both too punk to be scared of a little Haunted House made for kids.  It will be great.”

 

It was not great.

 

The whole Haunted House was broken up into different little sections.  There were people dressed as mediocre zombies in one that begged for brains.  Another section had a man with an axe that simply stared at you while he twisted the axe in his hands.  Then another had people dressed as ghosts with the worst audio recording of someone trying their best at sounding like a specter.  

 

None of that, however, was frightening.  No… aside from Shun nearly tripping and falling in the zombie section, none of them were scary.  It wasn’t until they got to the end and an older man smiled viciously at them.

 

“Oh, you boys look like you could use a scare.” The man smiles.  “I’ve got a surprise in here for you. It’s only for those old enough and brave enough to see.”

 

Shun shrugs at Yuuto.  “I’m game. Are you?”

 

Yuuto takes a deep breath to summon some courage.  “Sure.”

 

The man pulls back a curtain to reveal a stand with nothing aside from a piece of paper resting on top of it.  The paper simply reads out the words “Student Loans”. 

 

“That’s the scariest thing I’ve seen all day.”  Yuuto admits.

 

“I don’t know what I was expecting but this… this is scarier.”  Shun mumbles. 

 

With both of their guards let down, they turn to leave the Haunted House only to have someone jump out at them.  Yuuto jumps, in shock, instantly grabbing for Shun’s hand.

 

“Allen?”  Shun squints.  “You’re here too?”

 

“Yeah.  I saw you guys go in so I had to come in to spook you.  Looks like it worked.” Allen laughs. He wipes away a tear from his eyes before he waves them goodbye and heads out.

 

Shun shakes his head.  “Let’s leave before something else happens.”

 

They hold hands the whole way out.  Yuuto doesn’t even realize that they’re holding hands until Shun mentions it.

 

“Hey, can I have my hand back?  I need to get my phone out.” Shun says.

 

Yuuto blushes and pulls away quickly.  “Sorry about that.”

 

“It’s gotten pretty late.  We should head home before the real ghosts come out.”  Shun chuckles to himself.

 

“Yeah.”  Yuuto feels a bit disappointed that this day has to end.  

 

It’s not like he won’t get to see Shun anymore after this but tonight had been a taste of something that Yuuto has longed for.  This was the first time they ever spent alone like this. Of course, they used to spend time together on their own before but tonight was different.  There was a different atmosphere, a different feeling in the air. 

 

“Let’s get some treats and I’ll walk you home.”  Shun suggests.

 

“Sure.”  Yuuto agrees.

 

Shun gets Ruri one of the candied apples they saw when they first entered the fair.  He gets one for himself and one for Yuuto too, so they can walk home and enjoy their treat together.  Then they head home, taking bites out of their treats as they stroll along.

 

“Hey, Shun.”  Yuuto mumbles.

 

“Mm?”  Shun answers, his mouth too full of apple.

 

“This was really fun.  Do you want to try doing something like this again?”  Yuuto asks. He’s nervous and he knows that it shows.

 

“You mean like another date?  Maybe next time we can go watch a movie or go down to the arcade.”

 

“Who said that this was a date?”  Yuuto stummers.

 

“Well…  I know you didn’t really say it but Ruri told me that you wanted to go on a date with me and you didn’t have the courage to so you lied to me to set this up.”  Shun explains.

 

Yuuto curses Ruri under his breath.  She played him like a fiddle.

 

“Do you… not want this to be a date?”  Shun asks, obviously confused.

 

“I don’t.  No, I mean…  I do. I… I’m not sure.”  Yuuto stops to take a deep breath.  “I only want it to be a date if you’re cool with it being one.”

 

“Of course I am.”  Shun’s cheeks start to turn pink.  “You could have just told me you wanted it to be a date.  I would have said yes.”

 

“I didn’t want to ruin our friendship.”

 

“Ruin it?  I feel like this is an improvement.  I mean, I get a best friend and a boyfriend all in one.  What more could anyone ever ask for?”

 

“I guess.”  Yuuto rubs his arm.  “So does that mean that I’m your boyfriend now?”

 

“I don’t know.”  Shun furrows his brow.  “Aren’t boyfriends supposed to kiss or something?”  

 

“Yeah?”  Yuuto tilts his head to the side.  “I think so.”

 

Shun suddenly leans down to peck Yuuto quickly on the lips.  “There. Now you’re my boyfriend. That was easy.” Shun looks proud of himself.  “That will teach Ruri. She said that I’d never have a boyfriend but now I do.”

 

“Do you want to ditch her and stay out longer and go to the arcade for a… second date?”  Yuuto asks. “I mean, she did lie to me too. She kind of deserves it.”

 

“Yeah.  Let’s go.  I bet I can beat you at DDR.”

 

“You’re on.”

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas and happy holidays, chilllchack!
> 
> I thought your requests were kind of funny because you asked for something that isn't Christmas themed and in my requests, I said the same thing. Hehe, I guess we both have something in common there.
> 
> I really hope you like this fic and that you enjoy your holidays.


End file.
